


В темноту

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [5]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Славу куда-то вело, он должен был увидеть нечто собственными глазами. Тьма не имела рук, но мягко направляла его под локоток, заставляла внимательно глядеть по сторонам. Тьма общалась с ним.
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В темноту

**Author's Note:**

> текст содержит отсылки к куплету Славы в треке "Новый Антихайп"
> 
> Предупреждения: описание убитых персонажей

Темнота стекала из разломов стен, наползала, давила, затекала в рот, которым Слава глотал такой бесполезный воздух. Словно не было больше мира вокруг, только липкий ужас и душная ночь — несмотря на осень и свежую прохладу на улице. Рядом мирно дышала Саша, будто бы в коконе, в который Славе было не пробраться. Там, в коконе, находился идеальный мир из грёз, а здесь — мир реальный, никак не желавший отпускать Славу. День сурка на повторе, невозможность шевелиться и дышать. Тьма скалилась Славе из разлома, и в оскале этом мерещилась улыбка.  
Эта тьма была привычной. Слава видел её даже во сне в те редкие часы, когда удавалось задремать. Тьма шептала ему что-то, но Слава не мог разобрать. Он лежал, скованный страхом, и напряжённо вслушивался. Слава не был на улице неделю и не спал нормально примерно столько же. Здесь спасала ограниченность пространства, а там, за стенами, был целый мир — тот же блядский мир, которому нельзя было показывать свой страх, который питался им и ждал его. Но лежать вот так было вовсе невыносимо: хотелось глотнуть влажный питерский воздух, почувствовать, как ноги ступают по твёрдой земле. Хотелось ощущать контроль хотя бы над телом.   
Испытывая эмоцию — страх — Слава чувствовал себя отвратительно живым и отчего-то стремился умножить это ощущение.  
Он поднялся с постели, и его слегка шатнуло. Сбоку раздался шелест, будто крылья прошуршали над самым ухом. Слава запрыгнул в джинсы, наскоро накинул куртку и, игнорируя лифт, выскочил на лестницу. Тусклый свет на этажах едва пробивался в сознание, внутри роилось нечто темное и жуткое, заслонявшее собой то, что таилось снаружи.  
За ним продолжали следить. Слава знал, что теперь за ним будут присматривать, где бы он ни находился. Но скоро ехать в тур, там Замай, там призрачная надежда на покой. Выкладываться на сцене, ехать из города в город и — хорошо бы — не чувствовать ничего, кроме усталости. Но вот беда: какая-то его часть вовсе не хотела, чтобы это заканчивалось.  
Три шестёрки на боку машины плеснули в глаза красным светом — своеобразный привет от них, толчок в сторону дикой паники, и Слава быстро зашагал прочь, почти переходя на бег.  
Моросил мелкий дождик, и на улице не было никого. Слава поймал себя на том, что, должно быть, все остались в том уютном мирке, в котором спала Саша. А Слава, вылупившись из него, уже не мог влупиться обратно, и ему приходилось видеть то, что обычно сокрыто.  
Слава двигался без цели, сбегал непонятно от чего, но с каждым шагом ему всё яснее виделось, что цель просто была временно сокрыта от него. Славу куда-то вело, он должен был увидеть нечто собственными глазами. Тьма не имела рук, но мягко направляла его под локоток, заставляла внимательно глядеть по сторонам. Тьма общалась с ним.  
Слава искал — и Слава, конечно, нашёл.  
Он вначале не понял, что это. Ворох каких-то мешков, мокнущих под дождём. Но, подойдя ближе, он разглядел, что это. Груда тел. Растерзанных человеческих тел, небрежно сваленных в кучу. В этой куче были те, кого Слава знал и любил. Стылая потемневшая кровь под ногами. Выколотые глаза Вани с запекшейся коркой — не зря шутили тогда, что он слепой эмси — и провал рта, распахнутого в последнем немом крике. Андрей, с шеи которого даже не сняли удавку, но и без неё картина была бы ясной: мутные глаза с покрасневшими белками, словно в них полопались разом все сосуды, и вываленный синий язык. Он всегда пытался сказать что-то миру, но мир не позволил ему говорить дальше. Саша лежала на животе, и Слава не посмел её коснуться. Он зажал рот ладонью и отступил назад, но глаза продолжали выхватывать знакомые лица, искажённые смертью.  
Среди этих тел, правда, чуть поодаль, был и он сам. И притом не в единственном экземпляре.  
Слава смотрел на три трупа перед собой, таких одинаковых, но всё же имевших различия, позволявшие их опознать. У двух мертвецов лица умиротворённые, словно они тихо уснули. Лишь у Сони — ярость, надрыв и боль, которую не стёрло даже время. Всё вокруг залито кровью, и Сониной тоже: руки и ноги Сони рубили наживую, иначе было не усмирить. Сами конечности лежали рядом, бледные, неестественно скрюченные, словно и сейчас тянувшиеся отомстить обидчикам.  
Бутеру вспороли живот и красиво разложили внутренности на асфальте. Это был акт искусства. Бутер всегда мрачно и откровенно обнажал своё нутро, а теперь его обнажили насильно. Любуйтесь, люди добрые, на сизые кишки и пустой желудок, засиживайте их, мухи, пируйте на останках человека, вывернутого наизнанку!  
Валентину вырвали сердце. Не вырезали, а именно вырвали: рана с неровными краями и зияющая дыра в груди рисовали образы монстров, вооружённых длинными когтями. Крови, как ни странно, почти не было, словно жертву старательно вылизали после убийства, в том числе изнутри. Самого сердца не нашлось тоже, и Слава заподозрил, что его сожрали. Что ж, у Валентина было большое и наверняка вкусное сердце.  
Слава остался один, потому что остальные были убиты. И в его голове они тоже умерли. Не слышались голоса его субличностей, даже тех, кого здесь не обнаружилось, некому было отдать контроль, чтобы немного отдохнуть и восстановиться. Силы разом оставили его, и Слава опустился на мокрый асфальт. Теперь он по-настоящему хотел, чтобы все закончилось. Ему нужна была помощь, но не к кому было идти за ней.  
В этом мире он был один. Или не совсем один?  
Звонок телефона стеганул по ушам, заставил рвануться в сторону и обессиленно сползти у ближайшей стеночки. В кармане почему-то оказался старый кнопочный мобильный, который Слава выкинул лет десять назад. Но он был здесь, звонил и работал, транслировал шёпот, неведомым образом складывающийся в слова:  
— Пообещай мне вернуться.  
Сердце пустилось в пляс, словно до этого вообще не билось, а тут начало. Голос пробудил его.  
— Ты кто? — закричал Слава, не слыша себя, и на том конце сказали только одно слово:  
— Охра.  
Остальное слилось в ровный шелест, заглушаемый шумом крови в ушах, но Охра продолжал что-то от него хотеть, и Слава измученно выдохнул:  
— Обещаю!  
Он не знал, что он пообещал, вернуться домой или в этот мир, а может, просто не умирать. И с его обещанием трупы растворились в воздухе, словно их и не было, а свет фонарей будто бы стал ярче.  
Слава сидел на асфальте в обычном питерском дворе, а сверху на него капал обычный питерский дождь.  
Сил идти домой не было, и Слава вызвал такси через приложение в своём смартфоне. Никакого кнопочного телефона в кармане не оказалось.  
Серое утро заливало квартиру, и Слава наконец-то видел привычные обои, родную кровать, и даже мог коснуться Саши, но не стал: смертельно хотелось спать.  
"Наверное, это сон во сне, — подумал Слава. — Нужно в нём заснуть, а потом проснуться по-настоящему".  
И, конечно же, ни Слава, ни Саша не видели, как в зеркале промелькнул чёрный силуэт с клыкастой ухмылкой, а шум ветра за окном сложился в отчётливо-глумливое: "Удачи в туре!"  
Тур, впрочем, отменился, но были концерты в столицах, где Слава стоял на сцене с абсолютно живым и здоровым Замаем, и зрячий Ваня смеялся вместе с ним в гримёрке.  
Субличности тоже нашлись все, кроме Бутера, и Слава подумал, что надо бы, наверное, объявить о его смерти, но позже. Пока он находился в идеальном мире из грёз и мог дышать, а со всем остальным можно было повременить. Он ловил каждую минуту этого чудесного сна, зная, что однажды он проснётся в липкой темноте, отвратительно живой и бесконечно испуганный.  
И там его будет ждать Охра.


End file.
